


Tell Me Not To And Maybe I'll Listen

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon really likes Ryan's body, but Ryan's a little weirded-out by Brendon's staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Not To And Maybe I'll Listen

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/profile)[**isuzuchan44**](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: ["Write something about Ryan wearing v-neck/girl t-shirts."](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/14908.html?thread=442684#t442684)

Okay, so I knew I was gay, alright? I've known for a long time now. But, god, I never thought I'd fall for my best friend. I never thought I'd fall for Ryan _fucking_ Ross, with his girly emo hair and his little stick legs.

I'm thinking it was the shirts he wore. They weren't just any old shirts, either; they were v-necks, tight in all the right places and showing the perfect amount of his smooth, toned chest. Not to mention his collarbones. His _collarbones_ , jeezus, they were to die for, and at times I thought I had.

"Brendon?" A long, slender hand waved in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I shook myself from my thoughts and let my eyes wander back up to Ryan's mildly confused face, one perfect eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "'M fine." _I'm more than fine as long as I can look at your hot bod, christ._

He blinked at me and went back to his book, more than likely something by Neil Gaiman or Chuck Palahniuk or some shit. I didn't read much, and if I did, it definitely wasn't the intricate bullshit that Ryan read. Maybe that's why he was so good at writing lyrics.

Shrugging mentally, I went back to staring at that small triangle of pale skin at the bottom of his neck, fantasizing, always fantasizing. Oh, and speaking of his neck, that was a very nice feature as well. Good god...

"Brendon, stop staring at me. You're starting to weird me out."

"I'm not staring." My eyes flicked up to his face a second too late for that statement to be convincing.

He was giving me his annoyed face now, and that definitely wasn't good. "Can't you go bug Jon or Spencer? I think they're doing something important that you can interrupt."

I gave him my best pouty face. "But I like hanging out with you," I whined a little, snuggling up to his side.

He sighed and marked his place, setting his book down. "Fine just... stop staring at me. What do you want to do?"

_There are a million and one things I want to do to you, Ross._ "Umm." Thinking quickly, I causally stretched out on his lap, pillowing my head on his thighs. "I dunno, let me think."

He glared down at me and was about to say something when I nuzzled against his stomach, tugging at the soft fabric of his shirt with my teeth.

There he goes with that eyebrow again. "Brendon, what are you doing?"

"You asked me what I wanted to do," I replied nonchalantly, trailing down to the crotch of his pants. "And I really, really want to suck your cock."

He gasped a little and I looked up at him. His eyes were searching mine, his face a mixture of surprise, wonder, and something I hoped my brain wasn't tricking me into thinking was lust.

I nudged his crotch a little harder, smiling when I felt his cock slowly hardening. "So, now that you know what I want to do, what were your options?"

He blinked down at me silently, probably unsure of what to say to my advances. I could be pretty blunt when need be. I felt his cock twitch against my cheek and I turned my head to mouth at it, eliciting a small noise from Ryan.

I grinned. "That's what I hoped you'd say." Rolling off the couch and onto the ground between Ryan's knees, I made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper, tugging his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs. I planted my hands on either side of his hips then, mouthing up the side of his shaft.

"B-brendon... you...," he muttered, one of his hands cupping the back of my head, fingers playing with my hair.

"Shh, don't say anything." He met my eyes and he nodded. "You can pull my hair if you want," I added, nudging my head back into his hand.

He made a strangled noise as I finally took him into my mouth, dragging my tongue along the bottom and across his slit. I teased him for a while by only going half way down, reveling in the soft noises he made when I sucked on just the head, his bony fingers curling in my hair. Deciding I'd finally let him have it, I brought my mouth all the way down, my lips meeting the soft curls around the base of his cock.

Ryan hastily stifled a loud moan with his free hand, the fingers in my hair tightening almost painfully. "Fuck..."

My throat working around the head of Ryan's cock, I let one of my hands sneak down to palm my own, which was already aching with neglect. I purred when Ryan yanked hard at my hair, and I could feel his hips twitch as he tried to keep still so he wouldn't choke me.

I pulled off slightly as I worked my hand inside my own jeans, sucking on the head of his cock as I wrapped my hand around mine, stroking lightly. Suddenly, Ryan forced me back down on his cock and I full out moaned, gagging a little. Catching on to my game, Ryan set the pace with a bruising grip on my hair, and I groaned helplessly around him, my hand on my cock matching his speed.

"Bren... Bren, fuck," Ryan whimpered, and I could hear the strain in his voice, the inherent warning in his tone. I simply sucked harder, wanting nothing more than for him to come hard down my throat.

He bucked into my mouth so hard that tears sprang to my eyes, and he came with a cry muffled against his hand. I swallowed him down easily and pulled off, my own hand moving frantically over my own cock.

"Come for me, Brendon," he breathed, the hand that was still in my hair tugging hard enough to tilt my head back, twisting a little.

He clapped his other hand over my mouth as I came, moaning loudly as my whole body shook. I slumped against the couch then, resting my forehead on Ryan's leg.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryan finally asked breathlessly, watching me as I pulled my hand out of my pants and casually licked it clean. "I mean, you come on to me out of nowhere and offer to suck my cock. What the fuck?"

"I only have one question for you, and hopefully your answer to mine will answer your questions," I panted, my voice cracked and raw, not bothering to fix myself up if Ryan wasn't going to. "And that question is: Did you ever tell me not to?"  



End file.
